Yu Narukami
|-|Yu Narukami= |-|Izanagi= |-|Izanagi-no-Okami= Summary Yu Narukami is the protagonist of Persona 4. He has pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes, and is quite tall. Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet, polite, and calm for most situations. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends, going to great lengths to help others. Fortunately, as he grows closer to the group, he opens up more and more, and by the end, he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious in situations he's unfamiliar with. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Yu Narukami (Games), Souji Seta (Manga), "Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel" (P4A) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 at start of the game/17 endgame and P4A Classification: Human, Leader of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Wielder of the Fool and World Arcana, and the Wild Card Powers and Abilities: |-|Without Personas= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (with Team Glasses), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|With Personas= All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Confusion and Rage ailments), Power Nullification and Sound Manipulation (with Silence ailment), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), High Resistance to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills). |-|Izanagi-no-Okami= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Yu no longer needs SP to cast spells, Empowerment to a far greater extent, Immortality Negation (with Myriad Truths), Resistance to BFR (resisted Izanami-no-Okami's Thousand Curses) and Perception Manipulation (with the Orb of Sight). |-|Optional Items= Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation (w/ various items), Status Effect Inducement (w/ various weapons), Healing (w/ various items), Attack Reflection (w/ Mirrors), Statistics Amplification (w/ various equipment and battle items), Damage Boost and Empowerment (w/ various equipment), Debuff Negation (w/ Purifying Salt), Statistics Reduction (w/ Purifying Water). High Resistance to Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, Death, Sleep, Memory, Fear, Empathic, Mind, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation (w/ the Omnipotent Orb). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (With base Izanagi. Can trade blows with Yosuke as well as the Persona 3 cast, who defeated Erebus) | Universe level+ (Defeated Izanami-no-Okami, who should be stronger than the end-game Phantom Thieves) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can dodge natural lightning) | Likely Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Ren Amamiya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Should be comparable to SEES and the rest of his team. Took hits from Yosuke) | Universe level+ (Took attacks from Izanami-no-Okami, who should be stronger than the end-game Phantom Thieves) Stamina: Very High, possibly Infinite with Izanagi-no-Okami due to no longer requiring SP to cast spells. Range: Extended melee range with katana, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Sword and his Team Glasses. | The Orb of Sight and the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Intelligence: Genius. He should be comparable to other protagonists with maxed out social stats, such as Makoto Yuki, who is considered a genius. Weaknesses: Shares the elemental weaknesses of his current equipped Persona Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Yu's initial Persona is Izanagi, and his ultimate Persona is Izanagi-no-Okami. Wild Card: Yu possesses the power of the Wild Card, like his predecessor Makoto Yuki, which allows him to use multiple Personas and have access to the Velvet Room's services during the events of his Journey. This is unlike other recent Persona-users, who only have access to their Initial and Ultimate Personas, and cannot perceive the door to the Velvet Room. Yu Narukami's Unique Skills: *'Cross Slash:' Yu readies his sword with both hands in front of himself in a low stance charging it with lightning, then does a one-handed turning outward slash forward and Izanagi will then appear from its The Fool tarot card from above where-ever the opponent is hit and dives with a plunging dropping slash, crumpling the opponent. *'Thunder God Dance:' Yu starts off the attack with a strong adjusted reaping slash, then in quick succession, Yu performs a series of furious combo attacks with his sword amped with lightning, then perform a Cross Slash, and finish with a slash from Izanagi. *'Myriad Truths:' The final move of Izanagi-no-Okami, the word of power that banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods; It can affect those with immortality and nullifies all types of curses. Yu used this move to finish off Izanami. Key: Persona 4 | End-Game / P4 Arena | With Izanagi-no-Okami Gallery Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle PQ_Protagonist_(Persona_4_)_Render.png|Yu in Persona Q Yutransparent.png|Yu in Persona 4 Arena P4D_Protagonist_Render.png|Yu in Persona 4 Dancing All Night Others Notable Victories: Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and Low 2-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Monica Pinkston (SCP Foundation) Monica's Profile (Note: Persona 4 Yu and Base Monica were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Silent Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 4